This study will examine two aspects of practical intelligence: everyday tasks involving printed material, and game playing. Four major questions central to the study of practical intelligence will be examined: 1) What are the task properties that affect level of performance on everyday activities? 2) What individual difference variables are associated with performance on everyday tasks? 3) What is the relationship between practical and mechanistic forms of intelligence in adulthood? and 4) Can performance on practical tasks be improved via cognitive training? Three studies will be conducted. In Study 1, the effect of task properties (content, format, readability level) on performance on everyday tasks involving printed materials (e.g., charts, labels, technical documents) will be examined, for young (N = 100, 18-30 years), middle-aged (N = 100, 40-55 years}, and older adults (N = 100; 65- 80 years). Individual difference variables related to performance will be studied. The external validity of a paper-and-pencil measure of task performance will be assessed. In Study 2, the stimulus properties associated with older adults' performance on two popular games with the elderly (Crossword Puzzles, Jigsaw Puzzles) will be examined; individual differences variables associated with games performance level will be studied. In Study 3, enhancement of older adults' performance via cognitive training will be assessed for two type of printed material (labels, charts/forms), and for two games (Crossword Puzzles, Jigsaw Puzzles). The labels and charts/forms tasks represent types of everyday printed materials that many older adults have difficulty comprehending. The puzzles represent games frequently played by the elderly, that may have potential for enhancing and maintaining certain types of cognitive functioning in old age.